An Alien Christmas
An Alien Christmas is the 2019 Christmas special of Kyle 10. It was published on 26th December 2019. Plot Kyle had never been a fan of Christmas. Probably because he envied families who got to celebrate it together. Every Christmas he would walk through the snowy streets and see a family eating Christmas dinner round a table. He had never got a single present, nor anyone say "Merry Christmas" to him. On the Christmas Eve of 2019 Kyle decided he'd just light a fire and sit round it while eating whatever food he could find. As he looked around for some wood he bumped into Amelia. Amelia: Hi, Kyle. Kyle: Hi, Amelia. What are you doing here in the freezing cold? Amelia: I came to see you. I wanted to invite you to our house for Christmas. Kyle: Me? Celebrate Christmas? Kyle had never been offered that. He wanted to say yes, but he had a feeling he would somehow regret it. He decided to hope for the best and accept. Kyle: Okay,cool. Amelia: Okay, you can stay at our house for the night. There aren't any spare bedrooms, but the sofa is quite comfy. Kyle: Thanks. Sounds good. Kyle and Amelia made their way to Amelia's house through the snow. Kyle: Thanks for inviting me. It means a lot. Amelia: (blushes) Well, you're a very special friend. Suddenly a large object appeared, falling from the sky. Kyle: Look out! Kyle transforms into Humungousaur and stops the object before it reaches impact. He puts it down and realises it appears to be some sort of sleigh. Amelia: Santa's sleigh? Humungousaur: Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as Santa Claus. Anyway, this sleigh is black and has skulls on it. Inside the sleigh was a sack. Humungousaur peered inside but got a fist to the nose. He stumbled back, feeling blood. Amelia: Are you okay? Humungousaur: Yeah...I'm fine. Out of the sack came a 13 foot black humanoid creature with a purple Santa suit and two yellow pupiless eyes. Humungousaur: What in the-? Creature: Behold Santa Claws! Humungousaur: Is that a pun on Santa Claus? Amelia: Obviously. Santa Claws: I, the mighty Santa Claws, am here to steal Christmas. Amelia: Why? Christmas is the most joyful holiday of the year! Santa Claws: Which is why I am here to take it away. I feed off depression and miserableness. Happiness is my greatest weakness, and the less of that the better. Humungousaur: Sorry dude, but I can't let you steal Christmas. Unless you're trying to save the turkeys, I don't agree with negativity towards the festive season, so take this! Humungousaur punched Santa Claws, who was forced back. Being a similar height and of similar stamina, Santa Claws endured the hit and punched back, knocking Humungousaur away slightly. Humungousaur swung his tail and tripped Claws, then jumping onto his chest and hitting his face. However Claws transformed his arms into Candy Cane Guns and shot Humungousaur, the canes exploding on impact. Humungousaur: So you wanna play dirty, huh? Fine. Humungousaur rotated his Ultimatrix symbol and became Ultimate Humungousaur. Ult. Humungousaur: Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur transformed his hands into guns and fired missiles. Claws shot candy canes and the impact of them colliding forced both brutes to be blown away. Amelia took cover behind the sleigh. When Ultimate Humungousaur recovered, he searched for Claws but the villain was gone. He reverted into Humungousaur, then into Kyle. Kyle: Damn it. That guy is gonna ruin Christmas and it's all my fault! Amelia: No it's not, Kyle. Don't beat yourself up like that. Kyle: We need to find him and stop him. Kyle transformed into Big Chill and flew off to look for Santa Claws. Amelia: Hey, what about me? ... Big Chill: If I wanted to steal Christmas, where would I go? The moth alien saw a large Christmas tree across town. Big Chill: Maybe he went there. I'll take a closer look. Kyle approached the tree and landed. He looked around and saw Santa Claws with an axe ready to chop the tree down. He was about to cut it, but Big Chill froze his shoulder, preventing him from moving his arm. Santa Claws: An interference. No matter. Claws broke the ice with a simple stare, then threw a present at Big Chill. Big Chill caught it, but a large snake demon came out and coiled around him, hiding his body completely. Big Chill: I can't phase through it! There was a green flash and the snake was suddenly frozen solid. Ultimate Big Chill flew out and then formed an ice sword, using it to cut the demon in two. He looked back at Santa Claws, but the villain had got back to cutting the tree down and succeeded in managing to slice through it. Luckily, Ultimate Big Chill froze the tree's bark and prevent it from falling. Ult. Big Chill: No deforestation for you today. Santa Claws used the axe to slash at Big Chill. The ghost tried to turn intangible but the axe still managed to damage him. He fell to the floor and timed out (into Big Chill, then Kyle). Santa Claws: You are pathetic, human child. Santa Claws raised his axe, but Kyle side-rolled. The axe became wedged in the ground and Santa Claws struggled to get it free. Kyle made a run for it and hid behind a snowman. He picked up a snowball and threw it at the tree to make it sound like he was hiding there. Santa Claws freed his axe and ran to where he heard the sound, but was surprised to find nothing there. ???: How about a Christmas cracker?!! Diamondhead uppercut Santa Claws, then delivered multiple punches to the face. Santa Claws: I admit, child. You'e good... Santa Claws swung his axe at Diamondhead, slicing his arm off. Santa Claws: ...but I'm better. Diamondhead fell to his knees in pain and clutched the stump where his shoulder connected to his chest. He attempted to regenerate, but he could only regenerate to a certain extent. He reverted, his arm still in contact but in terrible pain. Kyle: It hurts so much! Santa Claws: Let's put an end to your suffering! Santa Claws held up his axe to finally defeat Kyle, but someone threw a snowball at his face. Kyle: Amelia? Amelia: Who else would it be? Santa Claws ran at Amelia and swung his axe, but she ducked under his legs and helped Kyle sit up by the tree. Amelia: Can you transform? Kyle: No. I'm too weak to hit my Ultimatrix. Amelia grabbed the Ultimatrix and selected the strongest alien she knew: Atomix. She pressed down and Kyle became the nuclear alien. He stood up, appearing to have made an instant recovery. Atomix: Yes! The nuclear energy fills me with power! Santa Claws grinned and put his axe away, forming his candy cane guns again. He fired the canes, but Atomix created a nuclear shield that blocked them all. Then Santa Claws ran at Atomix, converting one hand back, and punched him in the chest. However, he did no damage. Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Atomix shot an enormous blast that knocked Santa Claws a few miles away. Atomix: I think that's the last we've seen of hi- Santa Claws reappeared, now. showing his capability of teleportation and healing. Santa Claws: I can do anything with the amount of miserable people on this planet! Atomix: That's it! You rely on miserable people! That means your vulnerable to happy people! So if I can make lots of people happy by filling them with Christmas cheer you'll be defeated. Atomix aimed a blast at the large tree and it shone brightly. Atomix: Fusion Cuisine! A lot of people saw this and were amazed and bewildered by this. Santa Claws could feel his power draining. Santa Claws: No, you're ruining me! Atomix: It looks like we could spread more Christmas cheer! I have many aliens for a reason. It's hero time! ... Fast track is seen running from door to door singing Christmas Carols. Big Chill is then seen freezing clouds to make them rain snow instead of water (as he is lowering the temperature). Slapback clones are seen helping decorate the town. Diamondhead is then seen forming crystal sculptures representing Santa and his reindeer. Diamondhead times out and Santa Claws appears, cursing Kyle. Santa Claws: You saved Christmas. I'll kill you! Santa Claws swings his axe but before he can kill Kyle the power of Christmas cheer overtakes his evil powers and causes him to disintegrate. Santa Claws: Oh, no! Now I know what it feels like to be a victim of the Infinity Gauntlet! Kyle: Hasta La Vista, Baby. When the villain had finally disappeared, Kyle and Amelia turned and left for the Cliff residence. ... Kyle woke up on Christmas day to see the Cliff family looking down at him. Cliffs: Merry Christmas! And that's how Kyle's best Christmas ever started... Major Events *Santa Claws makes his debut. Characters *Kyle Upton *Amelia Cliff *Brian Cliff (cameo) *Amanda Cliff (cameo) *Courtney Cliff (cameo) Villains *Santa Claws (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (x2; second time was cameo) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Big Chill (x3; second and third time's were cameos) *Ultimate Big Chill *Diamondhead (x2; second time was cameo) *Atomix *Fasttrack (cameo) *Slapback (cameo) Trivia *This episode would originally air on Christmas Day, but was delayed and replaced with End Of The Road instead. *This special takes place some time during season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials